Ovulation induction with clomiphene citrate results in ovulation in 80 percent of treated women, however only 60 percent will conceive. There is data to suggest that physiologic stimulation of the ovary may achieve ovulation but that supraphysiologic stimulation may be required for maximum efficacy.